SAMMY JOE roblox creepypasta
Hi my name is Nick and today im going to tell you the time i dealed with a creepypasta! November 30th 2019 One morning when i woke up, ate breakfast i headed over to play my favorate game ROBLOX, none of my friends were online so i decided to play Natural Disaster Survival. I joined and played for a bit until a strange player joined the server. it was like he was poisoned. He had a round head and a smiley face with his left or right arm light green. When i saw that character i was like "Eh Hes Not That Creepy" so i continued to play and he started spamming in the chat "sammy sammy sammy sammy sammy" annoyed by this i left off to another server and guess what? he joined that server i was on and started spamming "sammy" again! so i joined another server and he was there. Almost like he was following me.. creeped out i decided to leave the game. at around 5:10 PM i logged back in to play with some friends but all of my friends were not online.. and i had a message in my messages and i clicked the message icon thinking it would be a friend and i was wrong it was the user named SAMMYIJOE And his message was "Come Out To Play Nick." after that i was getting goosebumps because he knew my name. i messaged back and said "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME CREEP?!" and he replied back and said "No worries No crys Just Come Out and Play Little Boy" and he sented me a game link. And stupid me i clicked it hoping this was a prank from my friends and the link took me to a game called S.A.M.M.Y J.O.E i clicked play because i was curios and scared at the same time and when i joined a creepy music box was playing and i was inside of a house and when i went out side it was all black just darkness then when i looked up.. a creepy image of a man staring down at me then my game froze and it crashed but when it crashed it said "COME OUT OF YOUR HOUSE" then i heard a knock on my door and i was panicking BADLY my computer started playing a tape of a man saying "sammy sammy sammy sammy sammy" and my computer went back to normal but had very realistic blood in the screen so i went to check my files and found SAMMYJOE.exe i deleted the file and the creepy music box music started playing and i heard banging on my door. then i was dizzy and had a blury eye sight then the door opened with a black shadow almost like the man in the sky in that game and he smiled towards my face.. and i woke up in the hospital and i said "What Happended?!" and the doctor said you passed out after a virus went into my body and i was like what?? anyways thank you guys for reading and if you EVER EVER see this player join the game that your in.. dont try to be friends with him just leave.. no matter what your doing JUST LEAVE. Category:Creepypasta